No Angel
by GunBunnyCentral
Summary: Rommie has a breakdown, and Beka helps her put the pieces back together... (Complete)
1. Chapter One: Isobel

****

Title: No Angel  
**Author:** Margaret Brown, aka Andromeda Valentine  
**Fandom:** Andromeda  
**Pairing:** Beka/Rommie  
**Rating:** PG-13 as posted here. (NC-17 in its entirety on my site and elsewhere...)  
**Status:** New; complete  
**Archive:** Yes to list archives, anyone else please ask first.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!!  
**E-mail address for feedback:** andromeda_valentine@hotmail.com  
**Series/Sequel:** No Angel  
**Other Websites:** Crimson Redd -   
**Disclaimers:** Characters and lyrics not mine - they belong to Tribune and Dido Armstrong, respectively...

****

Summary: Rommie has a breakdown and Beka helps her put the pieces back together. This part: Rommie goes AWOL after a mission and Beka goes after her.

****

Warnings: Slight spoilers for 'Lava and Rockets.' Contains explicit femmeslash - i.e., two women involved in a romantic relationship. If that's problematic, you'd best turn back now...

****

Notes: I've been itching to do another songfic series since I finished 'Stabbing Westward' - this series is the end result. The songs in this series are by Dido, off her 1999 album 'No Angel,' hence the series title.

**Music Notes:** The songs in each chapter are as follows:

Chapter One: Isobel  
Chapter Two: Slide  
Chapter Three: I'm No Angel  
Chapter Four: Take My Hand  
Chapter Five: Here With Me  
Chapter Six/Epilogue: It's My Life

**Timeline Note:** This branches off the canon timeline sometime during the ostensible three-week-plus gap between 'Lava And Rockets' and 'Be All My Sins Remembered,' during which Dylan supposedly took his new galpal Molly on a tour of the new Commonwealth. And, yeah, I've apparently pretty much ignored the fact that Rommie can't pilot Slipstream - it's not particularly important in this context, so don't fret over it... 

Also, all parts are Beka's POV...

********************

****

Chapter One - 'Isobel'

********************

The comm going off wakes me from a dead sleep - the first decent sleep I've had in days, in fact, so I'm not happy about it.

"What?!" I grumble, rolling out of bed.

Andromeda's hologram appears in front of me, looking even more anxious than usual. "You told me to wake you if my avatar hadn't returned by 0500. It's 0700 now, and she still hasn't returned or reported in."

I just curse as I start pulling clothes on. I *knew* she was going to pull something like this, damn her...

__

I thought it was funny when you missed the train.  
When I rang you at home, they said you'd left yesterday.  
I thought it was strange when your car was found  
by the tree in Ennis where we used to hang around.

As a formality, I hit the last five drifts she was supposed to have been at with queries - the officials are none too happy at being woken up, but I don't really care. 

Come on, Rommie, where'd you disappear to...?

__

Dear Isobel, I hope you're well,  
and what you've done is right.  
Oh, it's been such hell, I wish you well,  
I hope you're safe tonight.

It's been a long day coming,  
and long will it last  
when it's last day leaving.  
I'm helping it pass  
by loving you more...

Finally, after an hour, we get a report that her slipfighter's been spotted at Lazlo Drift. As soon as the message is in, I'm on the comm.

"Dylan, get your ass to Command. I've got to go fetch our wayward avatar."

Yeah, I know, I should be more polite - he *is* the captain - but I'm also pissed at him. This is as much his fault as hers...

__

And who he would become, all the things he'd have done -  
would he have loved you, and not let you down?  
And would he be stronger than his father?  
Don't punish yourself - leave it well alone.

It wasn't intentional, I know, but his little tour for Molly's benefit completely blinded him to the fact that Rommie was *not* dealing well, despite all appearances. The end result, of course, was a pathologically unhappy Andromeda and a First Officer with an ulcer from trying to hold her together in the face of Dylan's apparent obliviousness.

His apparent obliviousness, and the blind fear that made him cling to a crazy antiquated regulation just to avoid coping with slightly left-of-center tastes...

I wince as I feel that familiar painful churning in my stomach. God, I hate men sometimes...

__

Dear Isobel, I hope you're well,  
and what you've done is right.  
Oh, it's been such hell, I wish you well,  
I hope you're safe tonight.

Two jumps with the Maru later, I'm on Lazlo Drift and signing onto a dock for the week. I have no idea in hell how I'm going to find her here with all these people, especially if she doesn't *want* to be found, but I have to try.

__

It's been a long day coming,  
and long will it last  
when it's last day leaving.  
I'm helping it pass  
by loving you more...

I spend the day looking for her, finally falling into my bunk exhausted when I have no luck. 

I snap out of a restless sleep several hours later, intuition telling me there's someone on my ship, and I've got my gun drawn and aimed before I can even see them clearly.

"Beka?"

Rommie! The gun almost falls out of my hand as I try and keep it from shaking with relief. I had hoped she'd decide to come to me and talk this out...

__

It's been a long day coming,  
and long will it last  
when it's last day leaving.  
I'm helping it pass  
by loving... loving you more...

I drop the gun back onto the bed, holding out my arms. She stares at me a moment, eyes tearing, before practically leaping into my embrace and wrapping her arms around me like I'm a lifeline.

All I can really do is what I've *been* doing these past few weeks, hold her and murmur soothing words until the tears subside enough to talk.

God, how am I going to fix this one...?


	2. Chapter Two: Slide

****

Title: No Angel, Chapter Two: 'Slide'  
**Author:** Margaret Brown, aka Andromeda Valentine  
**Fandom:** Andromeda  
**Pairing:** Beka/Rommie  
**Rating:** PG-13 as posted here. (NC-17 in its entirety on my site and elsewhere...)  
**Status:** New (06-11-02); Complete  
**Archive:** Yes to list archives, anyone else please ask first.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!!  
**E-mail address for feedback:** andromeda_valentine@hotmail.com  
**Series/Sequel:** No Angel  
**Other Websites:** Crimson Redd -   
**Disclaimers:** Characters and lyrics not mine - they belong to Tribune and Dido Armstrong, respectively...

****

Summary: Rommie has a breakdown and Beka helps her put the pieces back together. This part: Beka and Rommie have a little talk...

****

Notes/Warnings: See Chapter One for notes, etc. Also, be prepared for a not-so-nice take on Dylan - he's not perfect, especially in this story...

********************

****

Chapter Two - 'Slide'

********************

She's all laughter and energy the next morning, like she'd never cried herself to sleep in my arms the night before. I don't believe it for a minute, of course - I know her too well - but I don't think she expects me to.

So I let her talk while I fix myself breakfast - I'd rather have her manic than despondent, anyway, and I need the time to think. This is a hell of a mess they've both gotten themselves into, and fixing it's going to hurt like hell for all of us.

Silence fall suddenly as she runs out of small talk, and I let it linger as I drink my coffee. I'm not looking forward to this conversation - I'm not good at being cruel to be kind, and the thought of hurting her, even for her own good, is almost more than I can handle right now.

__

Even on a day like this, when you're crawling on the floor,  
reaching for the phone to ring anyone who knows you anymore...  
It's all right to make mistakes, you're only human.  
Inside, everybody's hiding something.

Finally, I speak, steeling myself for her inevitable reaction. "He *does* love you - you know that, right?"

She stares at me for a long moment, eyes gone cold, before finally looking away. "Do you know what they call me, Beka? His whore - obedient, eminently fuckable, and oh-so-eager to please."

"Rommie..." I've heard that before - been called the same things by some of the same people, actually - but it never phased me because it wasn't true. Something about that thought nags at me, though - she's hiding something, I can tell by her voice. "What is it you aren't telling me?"

__

Staring at the same four walls - have you tried to help yourself?  
The rings around your eyes they don't hide that you need to get some rest.  
It's all right to make mistakes, you're only human.  
Inside, everybody's hiding something.  
Take time to catch your breath and choose your moment.

She stares at the table, not even looking up at me, and I can barely hear her. "I... saved myself for him. Waited until he decided he wanted me, so I could show him how I felt." She cracks then, tears streaking down her face. "It was supposed to fix everything..."

My heart twists painfully at that to match the painful twisting in my stomach. Christ... this is exactly what I was hoping *wouldn't* happen. "He freaked, didn't he?"

__

Don't slide... 

__

Don't slide... 

__

Don't ... slide...

__

Don't slide... 

__

Slide...

__

Slide...

She looks up at me, anger suddenly replacing tears. "He took what he wanted, and left me to wake up alone. Then he had the nerve to tell me that it never happened." She laughs then, and my heart twists again at the bitterness behind it. "You were right - they tell you anything they think will get them into your bed, and then leave you the next morning." Then her anger falters, and she's suddenly back to tears.

I walk over and put my arms around her. "Listen to me, Rommie. You have to come back to the Andromeda, at least long enough to deal with this. Running away will only make it worse." 

I wipe the tears off her cheeks then, hoping my smile doesn't look as forced as it feels. "Tell you what - we're paid up here for a week whether or not we stay. I say we stay here and give you a few days to get it together before we go back. If you want to leave again after everything's said and done, I won't stop you, and I won't help Dylan find you. But," I pause, "you *do* have to come back first and deal with this. It's the only way to put it behind you and make a clean start."

She sits silently for several long seconds, thinking it over, and finally nods. I'd be relieved, if I could actually pick out a single emotion from the general maelstrom of them inside me right now.

"Good." I say, forcing another smile as I start picking up the kitchen. "Now go get dressed - we're going to go out and have some fun today, seeing as we're on vacation."

__

Even at a time like this when the morning seems so far,  
you think pain belongs to you, but it's happened to us all.  
It's all right to make mistakes, you're only human.  
Inside, everybody's hiding something.  
Take time to catch your breath and choose your moment.

The coffee cup in my hand - thankfully empty - hits the wall as soon as she's out of the room, and I feel a dull momentary sense of amusement when I realize it was Dylan's.

Then my legs give out on me, and I sink to the floor, shaking with rage, jealousy, and pain as two years of carefully suppressed emotions catch up with me.

__

Don't slide... 

__

Don't slide... 

__

Don't ... slide...

__

Don't slide... 

__

Slide...

__

Slide...

I don't know what the hell I'm thinking. I can't fix this, and I sure as hell can't pretend to be just a concerned friend for an entire week. Not when all I can think of is kissing those tears away, and-

__

You brought this on yourself and it's high time you left it there.  
Lie here and rest your head, and dream of something else instead...

I bang my head against the wall to break that train of thought as I will myself to get it together. This isn't about me, and I'm not going to let myself screw things up any further than they already are by getting stupid just when she needs me most...

__

Don't slide... 

__

Don't ... slide...

__

Don't slide...

__

Slide...

__

Slide...


	3. Chapter Three: I'm No Angel

****

Title: No Angel III - 'I'm No Angel'  
**Author:** Margaret Brown, aka Andromeda Valentine  
**Fandom:** Andromeda  
**Pairing:** Beka/Rommie  
**Rating:** PG-13 as posted here. (NC-17 in its entirety on my site and elsewhere...)  
**Status:** New (02/25/03); complete  
**Archive:** Yes to list archives, anyone else please ask first.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!!  
**E-mail address for feedback:** andromeda_valentine@hotmail.com  
**Series/Sequel:** No Angel  
**Other Websites:** Crimson Redd -   
**Disclaimers:** Not mine, never will be - Beka and Rommie belong to Tribune, and the lyrics belong to Dido Armstrong...

****

Summary: Rommie has a breakdown and Beka helps her put the pieces back together. This part: Rommie makes her move...

****

Notes: See Chapter One for notes, etc. 

****

Warnings: Femmeslash (duh) and a not-so-nice take on Dylan...

********************

****

Chapter Three- 'I'm No Angel'

********************

I fall back onto the bed with a sigh, half-dozing already as I kick my shoes off and listen to the steady noise of the shower running. It went without saying that trying to give Rommie a taste of what it meant to live for herself would be exhausting, especially with only a week to do it in, but I hadn't anticipated the overwhelming enthusiasm Rommie seemed to have suddenly found for the project.

__

If you gave me just a coin for every time we say goodbye...  
Well, I'd be rich beyond my dreams -  
I'm sorry for my weary life...

I smile to myself as I cross my arms over my eyes and relax even further into the bed. Rommie had come into her own over the last few days in a way I never would have predicted - not without momentary stops and starts, of course, but enough so that I could finally be content she'd make it through everything with Dylan in one piece.

__

I know I'm not perfect, but I can smile,  
and I hope that you see this heart  
behind my tired eyes...

And, of course, there was the fact that she and I had only grown closer through all of this, though I've been steadily holding back the part of me that wanted to see exactly *how* far the relationship could go. Still, it was far from the torture I'd expected to see her finally reach a realization of her own attractiveness, and I actually felt an unexpected sense of pride at the number of heads that turned whenever we walked into a room.

__

If you tell me that I can't, I will, I will, I'll try all night. And if I say I'm coming home,  
I'll probably be out all night.

The shower cuts off suddenly, and I sit up - she'd insisted that she run her errands this morning unaccompanied, and all I had been able to ferret out was that they had included a trip to a clothing store and a beauty salon. Needless to say, I was both pleased *and* dying of curiosity...

__

I know I can be afraid, but I'm alive,  
and I hope that you trust this heart  
behind my tired eyes...

Several moments later, she steps out of the bathroom, and my heart nearly stops as my breath catches. She's dressed in a red and black silk halter top and black leather pants, both clinging to her in a way her simple uniforms never had and revealing a trim, lithe figure I'd only partly guessed at.

But that isn't even the biggest change...

__

'Cause I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try and try.  
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I can't live my life?

"Your hair!" I finally manage to say, eyes glued to the headful of waist-length braids she now sported. She'd even ditched the electric blue streaking she'd had for weeks, and her hair was now jet black with streaks of red in various shades, all bound into those braids in such a way that the color seemed to shift in the light with each little movement.

__

I'm no angel,  
but please don't think that I can't cry.  
Oh oh, I'm no angel,  
but does that mean that I won't fly?

Rommie just smiles at me, the clothes and hair lending her features a newfound exoticness that's simply breathtaking. "I *thought* you might like it. No offense, but I got tired of the blue." she adds, crinkling her nose to indicate she's teasing.

I just chuckle as I walk over to her. "It's okay - I like red, too." Something in her smile at that makes my heart skip just the tiniest beat, and I rush on to cover my sudden nervousness. "See, I told you you should wear your hair long - it looks great!" 

I reach out without thinking as I speak, leading to an intensely uncomfortable moment where we're standing entirely too close, with my hand on her hair and her looking up at me with a glint in her eyes I can't quite place.

"You know, Beka," she says suddenly, "sometimes you talk too much." With that, she stands on tiptoe and kisses me, hard.

__

I know I'm not around each night,  
and I know I always think I'm right.  
And I can believe that you might look around...

The shock of the kiss overrides my senses momentarily before I break off and backpedal a step. "Rommie - what...?"

She just casts her eyes down, suddenly fragile again. "You don't want me either..."

I smile wryly. "Honey, you have no idea how wrong you are. But I don't want you to do this because you somehow think you owe me - you don't, not at all."

__

'Cause I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try and try.  
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I can't live my life?

She shakes her head, eyes wide. "Oh, no - I've wanted this for a while. I just didn't realize it before..."

I can't help but kiss her again as she stands looking up at me like that. I'm not sure if this a good idea or not, but something tells me it'll work out just fine...

__

I'm no angel,  
but please don't think that I can't cry.  
Oh oh, I'm no angel,  
but does that mean that I won't fly?


	4. Chapter Five: Here With Me

****

Title: No Angel V - 'Here With Me'  
**Author:** Margaret Brown, aka Andromeda Valentine  
**Fandom:** Andromeda  
**Pairing:** Beka/Rommie  
**Rating:** PG-13 as posted here. (NC-17 in its entirety on my site and elsewhere...)  
**Status:** New (04/12/03); complete  
**Archive:** Yes to list archives, anyone else please ask first.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!!  
**E-mail address for feedback:** andromeda_valentine@hotmail.com  
**Series/Sequel:** No Angel  
**Other Websites:** Crimson Redd -   
**Disclaimers:** Not mine, never will be - Beka and Rommie belong to Tribune, and the lyrics belong to Dido Armstrong...

****

Summary: Rommie has a breakdown and Beka helps her put the pieces back together. This part: 'Morning after' confessions as decisions are made...

****

Notes: See Chapter One for notes, etc.

****

Warnings: Femmeslash (duh) and a not-so-nice take on Dylan...

********************

****

Chapter Five - 'Here With Me'

********************

Morning finds me with my very own Sleeping Beauty snuggled against me, sound asleep, and lost in pleasant dreams by the half-smile on her face.

I can't resist the urge to hold her just a little closer as I trace out the slope of a cheekbone and the slight curve of her lips. You'd think I'd be immune to her beauty after seeing her day after day, but she's so perfect, so precious, that it's impossible not to feel it every time I see her.

God, I've got it bad. For once, though, I don't care... Brutal emotional honesty may not be my most dominant trait, but Valentine Smart *knows* when to accept fact as fact and concede defeat.

__

I didn't hear you leave -  
I wonder how am I still here...  
And I don't want to move a thing -   
it might change my memory.

I smile to myself as I try and crawl out of the bed without waking her. If I hurry, I can get food and coffee before she wakes up - God knows I'll need them if today goes anything like last night. I smile again and glance over at her as I slip on my robe.

The strange thing is how I feel a twinge of loneliness the minute she's out of my arms...

__

Oh, I am what I am,  
I'll do what I want,  
but I can't hide...

I force myself to look honestly at the whole situation as I wander to the galley and start making a quick breakfast while my coffee brews. Unfortunately, I'm still running myself in mental circles even as I linger over my coffee cup after eating...

I'm fairly sure she'll make it through setting things right with Dylan - if she stumbles, I'll catch her and help her see things through for her own good. And hope that I can take it if that help sends her straight back into Dylan's arms.

Ouch... Emotional honesty is real bitch... 

And who knew I'd ever care about someone enough to want *their* happiness more than mine?

__

And I won't go, I won't sleep,  
I can't breathe,  
until you're resting here with me.

__

And I won't leave, and I can't hide...  
I cannot be,  
until you're resting here with me...

"BEKA??!!"

The sheer panic in Rommie's voice sends me flying out of my seat into a full run, adrenaline mercifully blocking out the pain of scalding coffee splashing all over my hands.

She's huddled in the middle of the bed, arms wrapped around her knees as she rocks to and fro disconsolately, and I screech to a halt as I try and figure out what the hell could have happened to upset her this badly.

Dropping the coffee mug onto the nearest flat surface, I scramble over to put my arms around her. "It's okay, baby, I'm here. What's wrong?"

"I woke up and you weren't here..."

Fuck. Not your smoothest move, Bek.

__

I don't want to call my friends,  
for they might wake me from this dream.  
And I can't leave this bed,  
and risk forgetting all that's been.

I just hold her even closer, cursing Dylan yet again for what he did. "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean for you to wake up alone - I was in the galley getting breakfast. I figured I'd be back before you even missed me."

She doesn't respond, but her crying softens a little and she stops shaking quite so badly. Long minutes pass as she finally calms back down, and when she looks up at me, her expression is a mixture of confusion and wonder.

"You didn't leave me."

__

Oh, I am what I am,  
I'll do what I want,  
but I can't hide...

I'm not sure which makes me angrier - the fact that someone not abandoning her is news, or that she even thought I would ever do that to her - but I manage, for once in my life, to push my anger aside. 

She's got reason to be this insecure, and God knows even *I* can't figure out what to make of what happened between us. 

__

And I won't go, I won't sleep,  
and I can't breathe,  
until you're resting here with me.

__

And I won't leave, and I can't hide...  
I cannot be,  
until you're resting here...

"Beka, about last night-" she starts, breaking off suddenly at my yelp of pain when she takes one of my hands.

They're both bright pink and already starting to blister. Christ, how hot *was* that coffee? Good thing I never actually drank it...

"Be right back." she says, touching my cheek before dashing off for the medkit.

What? The? Hell? I am now *officially* confused...

__

And I won't go, and I won't sleep,  
and I can't breathe,  
until you're resting here with me.

__

And I won't leave, and I can't hide...  
I cannot be,  
until you're resting here with me...

She returns with a dermal regenerator - a lovely little piece of equipment that'll repair the burned skin in minutes - and goes to work on my hands.

"How did you burn yourself this badly?"

I just smile sheepishly. "Running with hot coffee - I'd just pulled it out of the microwave when you called for me. I panicked and ran back here with the cup still in my hands. Freaking microwave must be screwing up again - shouldn't have been that hot."

__

Oh, I am what I am,  
I'll do what I want,  
but I can't hide...

She stops and just stares at me. "You were that worried? About me?"

I flash her a smile. "I can't help it - you have that effect on me."

There are about a billion things I want to say suddenly, and not one of them will actually come out.

__

And I won't go, I won't sleep,  
and I can't breathe,  
until you're resting here with me.

__

And I won't leave, and I can't hide...  
I cannot be,  
until you're resting here...

Finally, words start tumbling past my lips, strangely echoing her words earlier. 

"Rommie, about last night - I liked it. A lot. So much so that I don't want it to end."

To my surprise, she seems to go almost weak with relief. "I was hoping you'd say that. I know that I'm all screwed up right now, but-"

I pull her onto my lap, needing suddenly to feel her close. "No, babe, you're perfect, just like you are, trust me..."

I'm about to try and explain exactly *how* perfect I think she is, but then I realize - finally - that she's *still* stark naked from last night and decide to let my hands (and mouth) speak for me...

__

And I won't go, and I won't sleep,  
and I can't breathe,  
until you're resting here with me.

__

And I won't leave, and I can't hide...  
I cannot be,  
until you're resting here with me...


	5. Chapter Six: My Life

****

Title: No Angel VI - 'My Life' (Epilogue)  
**Author:** Margaret Brown, aka Andromeda Valentine  
**Fandom:** Andromeda  
**Pairing:** Beka/Rommie  
**Rating:** PG-13 as posted here. (NC-17 in its entirety on my site and elsewhere...)  
**Status:** New (04/12/03); complete  
**Archive:** Yes to list archives, anyone else please ask first.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!!  
**E-mail address for feedback:** andromeda_valentine@hotmail.com  
**Series/Sequel:** No Angel  
**Other Websites:** Crimson Redd -   
**Disclaimers:** Not mine, never will be - Beka and Rommie belong to Tribune, and the lyrics belong to Dido Armstrong...

****

Summary: Rommie has a breakdown and Beka helps her put the pieces back together. This part: Dylan and Beka talk things over...

****

Notes: This is largely because I felt that Beka needed closure with her own anger at Dylan, and because I didn't want to leave Dylan stuck out there as simply the villain of the piece. He's flawed, and very human, but not a bad guy if he can help it. I have my own ideas about what happened with Dylan and Rommie, and how they might salvage their friendship, but there wasn't any immediate way I could see to work all of it in without losing my focus on Beka, and so I'll leave you to come up with yours. *grin*

****

Warnings: Femmeslash (duh) and a not-so-nice take on Dylan...

********************

****

Chapter Six - 'My Life'

********************

"She told me."

I look up, startled, into Dylan's face and stop my repairs to talk to him. "Oh?"

Please don't let this get as ugly as I think it will...

"I expected better of you, Beka, I really did. You were supposed to help her, not take advantage of her."

__

What I choose to do   
is of no concern to you   
and your friends...

"Yeah, well, at least I was there for her when she needed me afterwards."

He flinches at that, but I can't quite feel sorry for him. He may have patched things up with Rommie somehow, but he's still a far cry from having made things right with me.

"For the record, Dylan? All I did was put back together what you broke and tossed away, and if you cared about her as much as you claim to, you'd be thanking The Divine that I was there to help her. I know *I* am."

__

Where I lay my hat   
may not be my home,   
but I will last on my own...

__

'Cause it's me, and my life...  
It's my life...

Understanding begins to dawn bit by bit as we stand there staring at each other.

"I'm not using her - I wouldn't do that, not to her - and I'm well aware that I'm nowhere near perfect relationship material. But that doesn't give you the right to interfere - you don't own her, and you're going to destroy the both of you if you don't learn to accept that."

__

Oh, the world has sat   
in the palm of my hand,   
not that you'd see...

"You love her..."

His statement hangs in the air, and I'm finally able to see him for what he is - a man who's suddenly lost the thing he valued most, simply because he couldn't admit how much it meant to him. The tragedy is that it isn't even completely his fault.

__

And I'm tired and bored  
of waiting for you,   
and all those things   
you never do...

__

'Cause it's me, and my life...  
It's my life...

I find myself suddenly tired of this conversation, but strangely determined to resolve it all.

"Yes, I *do* love her - more than I love myself or anyone else, actually, and you should know what that means coming from me. The only difference is, I didn't waste my chance with her, and you did."

__

It's my life...

That hurts - I know it does - but he lets it pass over him until he finally works it all out. His next words, though, catch me completely off guard.

"Just promise me you'll take good care of her. She deserves that."

Knowing what that cost him evens things between us, and I give him as much of a smile as I can muster through the tension. "Oh, I will - because I'm damn sure you'll kick me in the head if I'm screwing things up..."

__

It's my life...


End file.
